Pasar página
by N. Cullen7
Summary: Hace dos años que Fermín ha muerto y María no lo ha superado. Por lo que Fermín aún no ha cumplido la misión de su vida: hacerla feliz.


**Disclaimer: **El Internado y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Globomedia, yo sólo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

**Summary:** Hace dos años que Fermín ha muerto y María no lo ha superado. Por lo que Fermín aún no ha cumplido la misión de su vida: hacerla feliz.

* * *

**Pasar página**

Hacía dos años que Fermín había muerto y aún hoy no había conseguido olvidarle. Habían pasado tantas cosas. Mi hijo y Julia estaban comprometidos y Julia esperaba un hijo. La familia Novoa Pazos al fin estaba reunida. Y Héctor... ¿qué puedo decir de Héctor? Había sido mi paño de lágrimas en estos dos años. No pasaba un día en el que no pensara en Fermín. Mi héroe.

Nunca pensé que él pudiera llegar a morir. Se suponía que los héroes nunca morían. Pero me equivoqué... yo sólo quería ser una chica normal. Tener una casa, un perro y un jardín. Ir de vez en cuando al cine o a cenar a algún restaurante y estar con mi familia. No pedía nada más, pero al parecer pedí mucho pues Fermín se fue. Dejándome atrás.

Él me prometió estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas, pero las cosas no salieron como las planeamos.

Miré el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche, limpié mis lágrimas y empecé a arreglarme. Hoy Héctor me llevaría al cine, era la primera vez que salíamos nosotros solos y estaba un poco nerviosa. Aunque por otra parte me sentía culpable, como si estuviera traicionando a Fermín. Aunque sabía que Fermín hubiera querido que siguiera adelante, Julia así me lo confesó una vez después de su muerte. Me contó que Fermín le había dicho que me ayudara a superarlo y pasar página.

Él nunca dejaba de ser un héroe ni después de muerto.

Además, tampoco tenía porque sentirme culpable, era solo una salida entre amigos. Porque eso era Héctor para mí, un amigo. Un amigo que había estado para mí estos dos últimos años, consolándome por la pérdida del amor de mi vida.

Empecé a vestirme cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

Me giré y vi a Iván en el marco de la puerta.

—Iván ¿sucede algo?

Él me miró con una sonrisa. Durante estos dos años nuestra relación se había fortalecido. Y habíamos adoptado los papeles que siempre tuvimos que haber tenido si no hubiera sido por Noiret. El de madre e hijo.

Iván avanzó hasta mí y me cogió las manos guiándome hasta la cama.

—Mamá —Iván ya pronunciaba esa palabra naturalmente, como si me hubiera llamado así toda la vida y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz—. ¿Sabes que te quiero, no?

Yo asentí sin entender qué sucedía.

—Y por eso mismo quiero que seas feliz y no quiero que te sientas culpable ni nada. Fermín hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida.

—Pero Iván ¿a qué viene esto?

Él me miró serio.

—El cocinillas se le ha aparecido a Julia, le ha dicho que me diera un mensaje para ti.

Yo me levanté de sopetón mientras los ojos se me nublaban de lágrimas.

—¿Fermín? ¿Qué mensaje? —pregunté entre lágrimas. No podía creerme que después de tanto tiempo Fermín aún estuviera pendiente de mí.

Iván también se levantó y atrapó mi cara entre sus manos para que le mirara mientras me daba el mensaje.

—Que seas feliz.

Yo me quedé paralizada. ¿Qué sea feliz? ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si él no está junto a mí?

—María, aunque él no ha dado nombres estoy seguro de que se refería a Héctor. Ya va siendo hora de que intentes pasar página.

Me aparté de Iván y me di la vuelta.

¿Cómo Fermín me podía pedir eso? ¿Cómo me pedía que le olvidara?

Iván pareció leer mis pensamientos pues me giró hacia él y habló.

—María, Fermín no te está pidiendo que le olvides, te está pidiendo que sigas con tu vida. No es justo que vivas atrapada en los recuerdos, nadie te pide que olvides, sólo que guardes esos recuerdos en tu corazón y sigas con tu vida.

Yo... ya no sabía ni qué decir ni qué pensar. Me senté conmocionada en la cama.

Iván puso una mano en mi hombro en signo de apoyo durante unos minutos. Su toque me reconfortó. Después se inclinó y besó mi frente.

—Piénsalo mamá, ahora te dejo, Héctor tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Dicho eso se alejó hacía la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se giró.

—Ah, y por Fermín Junior no te preocupes, Julia y yo le cuidamos, así practicamos para cuando nazca nuestro hijo.

Yo giré mi cabeza y asentí.

Tres meses después de que escapáramos de la Laguna Negra me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Y meses después tuve a un niño idéntico a su padre. Le llamé Fermín Junior en honor a Fermín, el héroe que nos salvó a todos.

Hubiera querido tanto que Fermín le conociera. Aunque yo sabía que él le conocía, Fermín nunca me había abandonado ni después de muerto. Estaba segura que si aún no se había marchado era porque no quería hacerlo hasta verme a mí feliz. Él me dijo que ésa siempre fue su misión en la vida, hacerme feliz.

Tal vez por mi culpa aún estaba atrapado en este mundo.

Entonces me juré que realizaría la misión de Fermín para que pudiera descansar en paz.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí, aunque antes pasé por la habitación de Fermín Junior, ahí ya se encontraban Julia e Iván abrazados. Al verme sonrieron.

Yo también sonreí, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sólo me acerqué a la cuna y agarré en mis brazos a mi niño. Que era la viva imagen de su padre.

Le di un beso en la frente y le volví a dejar en la cuna.

A los pocos segundos el timbre sonó y me despedí de Julia e Iván y fui a abrir.

Al abrir me encontré con Héctor que me saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, María, estás muy guapa.

Yo sonreí avergonzada.

—Gracias.

Cerré la puerta y empecé a andar cuando Héctor me ofreció su brazo, dudé por un momento pero al final lo tomé.

Él sonrió y continuamos andando hasta su coche.

Me llevó a cenar a un restaurante italiano y estuvimos toda la velada hablando de cosas triviales. Después de cenar me llevó al cine, estuvimos mirando la cartelera pues aún no habíamos decidido a qué película entrar. Y toda la paz que pude sentir durante la cita con Héctor se esfumó cuando vi películas de acción, donde los típicos héroes salvan el mundo. En ese momento el mundo se me vino encima.

Incapaz de poder aguantar ahí ni un minuto más solté el brazo de Héctor y me fui corriendo a los baños dejando a un confundido Héctor atrás.

Por suerte los baños estaban vacios, yo me apoyé en el lavamanos mientras agachaba la cabeza. Todo me recordaba a él. Tal vez venir al cine no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Las lágrimas se escurrían de mi rostro para chocar con el mármol del lavabo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el suficiente para sentirme culpable por haber abandonado así a Héctor. Levanté mi rostro para mirarme en el espejo y juro por Dios que creí que me había vuelto loca.

Aunque otras veces había estado ingresada en el manicomio por supuestamente estar loca yo sabía perfectamente que estaba cuerda, pero ahora no tenía esa convicción.

Pues Fermín se encontraba enfrente de mí, dentro del espejo.

—María...

—Fermín...

Tal vez estuviera loca, pero no me importaba si con eso lograba volver a estar junto a él.

Levanté mi mano para intentar tocar el rostro de Fermín en el espejo, pero por desgracia no lo conseguí... el espejo me impedía tocarle. Él también estiró su mano y la apoyó en el espejo, yo llevé la mía a donde la de él descansaba, juntándolas pero sin tocarnos.

—¿Por qué me abandonaste, Fermín? Me juraste que estaríamos juntos toda la vida ¡me mentiste!— susurré llorando pero sin apartar la vista de él. Temía que si tan solo pestañeara él desapareciera.

—María, lo siento. Siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa. Pero quiero que seas feliz y si tu felicidad está con Héctor adelante.

—Pero Fermín... eso sería traicionarte.

—¡Hey, María! No vuelvas a decir eso. Tú jamás me traicionarás. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra simplemente por fijarte en mí. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás haría lo mismo con tal de salvarte a ti y a todos esos niños. Yo ya no estoy, pero tú sí, por lo que tienes que seguir con tu vida. Nada me haría más feliz que verte a ti feliz. Prométeme que intentarás serlo.

Yo me quedé callada incapaz de prometer tal cosa si él no estaba a mi lado. Sabía que horas antes me había prometido a mí misma intentar ser feliz por Fermín, pero me había dado cuenta que no era tan sencillo, todo me recordaba a él. Y ahora el propio Fermín me lo pedía. Y yo simplemente no sabía qué decir.

Él había sido mi luz en mis días oscuros.

—Además, tienes a nuestro hijo y a Iván, estoy seguro que ellos también querrán ver a su madre feliz. Y algún día cuando Fermín Junior pregunte por su padre quiero que seas capaz de hablarle de mí, pero no con tristeza por ya no estar a tu lado, sino con cariño por los buenos recuerdos.

Fermín tenía razón. Tenía que ser fuerte por nuestro hijo e Iván.

—Te lo prometo, Fermín. Intentaré ser feliz por ti, por Iván y por nuestro hijo.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que siempre ponía cuando conseguía lo que quería, adoraba esa sonrisa.

—Te quiero, María.

—Yo también te quiero, Fermín.

De repente todo se hizo negro.

—¿María? —sentí como unas manos me sacudían—. María ¿estás bien?

Ésa era la voz de Héctor... pero ¿dónde estaba Fermín? Hacía unos segundos estaba hablando con él.

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo estaba tumbado en algo frio y abrí los ojos evaluando las cosas.

Me encontraba en el suelo de los baños y Héctor estaba arrodillado junto a mí intentando hacerme reaccionar.

—Gracias a Dios, María. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo te has desmayado? ¿Estás bien?

¿Desmayado? ¿Pero cómo? Si hacía segundos estaba hablando con Fermín ¿todo había sido un sueño? Pero había sido todo tan real...

Lo único que tenía claro era que sueño o no yo iba a salir adelante tanto por Fermín como por nuestro hijo e Iván.

Entonces centré mi vista en Héctor y sonreí levemente.

—Estoy bien, Héctor. Sólo ha sido un desmayo.

Me levanté del suelo ante la mirada preocupada de Héctor.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

—No, Héctor, no ha sido nada. Mejor vayamos al cine.

Héctor siguió insistiendo en ir al médico pero terminé convenciéndole de que no había sido nada. Un cuarto de hora después nos encontrábamos sentados en las butacas del cine.

Y un recuerdo de hace dos años me volvió a inundar. Recordé cuando Fermín y yo hablamos de que cuando saliéramos del internado iríamos al cine. Tal vez Fermín no fuera el que estuviera sentado a mi lado en este momento, pero sabía que él estaba cerca de mí y quería que fuera feliz.

Y eso haría a partir de ahora, para que Fermín pudiera cumplir la misión de su vida. Tal vez tuviera recaídas como la de hace un rato en el baño, pero cuando me cayese me volvería a levantar. Por Fermín y por mis dos hijos volvería a ser feliz.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Éste es el final que me hubiera gustado a mí para María, pues se me hizo muy injusta la muerte de Fermín. María y Fermín tenían que haber terminado juntos sí o sí, pero como murió este final es el que yo quisiera, pues María ha sufrido toda su vida y merece ser feliz. Pues siempre que toca la felicidad con las manos rápidamente le es arrebatada (como en este caso Fermín)... ¬¬ y además se podría decir que Héctor fue su primer amor en el internado! ^^  
**

**Como veis aquí no cuento lo que sucedió después de salir del internado pues el one-shot sólo se basa en María! XD**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el one-shot? Agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews y de paso me comentarais qué os pareció a vosotros la muerte del héroe del internado. Nos vemos! ^^  
**


End file.
